Ignite My Spark
by pinkywriter
Summary: ONE SHOT. SLASH. All they needed was to ignite each other's fire, but it took a simple spark. COMPLETE.


Author Note: This is for PRUnited's unconventional pairing challenge for the month of February, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PR.

Timeline: PRT1 (post-movie)

Pairing: BillyxRocky

Word count: 1, 110

Valentine's Day, a day of romance filled with couples sharing their love and devotion for one another through cards, candies, or a dinner for two. However, a young man was in awe during this holiday. No, he wasn't love struck; he was in love – very much in love.

Rocky DeSantos sat at the Juice Bar that early afternoon as his friends were exchanging gifts or cards for the momentous occasion. He sighed softly as many walked by him, greeting each other with a card or a box of candy.

He panned the room as he saw his friends. Each of them was with their significant others: Tommy with Kat; Jason and Kimberly; and Adam and Tanya. The couples were enjoying their afternoon laughing and joking around, as each was discussing their evening's plans.

He sighed as someone caught his eye.

Billy Cranston, Angel Grove High's prestigious student, as well as the power team's genius sat across the table from him as he worked on a project. The young man smiled with delight as he fixated his eyes on his friend.

"Someone's certainly smitten with the love bug," Adam grinned as he placed his arms around his girlfriend. Tanya smiled as they watched their best friend in his love trance as he couldn't get his eyes off of Billy. "Rocky, why don't you ask him out?"

"But, what if he has plans," his friend replied as he looked over at him again as a girl dropped off a card for Billy. "See, he might have a date now."

"Boy, just go ask him already," Tanya smirked as she rested her head on Adam's shoulder.

"You're right, but what if that card is about a dinner date. Then, a movie, and then…"

"ROCKY!" Adam and Tanya said in unison.

"Okay, okay, I'll go ask him," Rocky said with an unsure smirk.

Rocky chuckled a little as he got out of his seat. Billy was busy talking to Kimberly and Katherine as he looked up. He sat down next to him as the girls grinned a little before leaving their two friends alone.

It was a bit of a silence for the two as they looked at each other. Although, an assuring smile was all that matter to the two of them.

They were teammates, friends, as well as superheroes, but something was more than just a friendship to the two of them. It was like almost yesterday the two met.

'_And these are my friends, Kimberly and Billy. I'm Tommy,' the white clad young male said as he formally introduced his two friends._

'_I'm Rocky,' the young fellow from Stone Canyon replied._

At first, it was all about friendship with the two. It was likely friendship would remain that way, but it surely changed that day.

For almost two years, Rocky hid his feelings for Billy. He played it off as if it was mere friendship that would continue on, but since then, something drew him closer. With that, it would provide a kindling of love and devotion.

Rocky dated Aisha before she left for Africa, which led to Penny, and then finally, a girl named Mia, whom he loved for a year or so before taking noticed of Billy. However, he considered himself an average joe, just trying to enjoy life as a teenager.

On the other hand, Billy had dated quite a few times in his past. From Trini to a girl named Tamara, he felt a sudden urge to date, but who the question was.

Sure, there have been many offers on dates, but he focused himself around school and excelling in his studies, but most importantly, he wanted someone there to celebrate his successes.

Billy smirked a little as he saw Rocky in the muscle shirt he wore that day. He attributed his features of a build that could protect him from harm, including from Zedd and Rita.

Rocky also admired his friend's strong mental ability. He loved how it struck him like a light with his intelligence. It made him confident in his own self that he'd have willpower like him to breakthrough life's obstacles.

"Look at them," Kimberly smiled as she nudged Jason as they shared a smoothie. Jason smiled as he watched his two friends. "If cupid doesn't strike its arrow on them, I don't know what to say."

Jason laughed a little, stroking his girlfriend's cheek. The two of them continued on as Rocky and Billy were still fixated on each other's features. Billy's greenish blue eyes locked eyes on Rocky's doe browns as they attempted to break the ice.

Time ticked slowly as the two were captivated by each other's smiles. They looked up as it read it was four-fifteen in the afternoon.

"Billy…" Rocky said as he glanced up at the time.

"Rocky…" his friend replied.

"You first," the two spoke in union with sheepish smiles adorning their faces.

Billy grinned as he looked down, and then up at his friend. Valentine's Day was still ticking away as he attempted to ask his friend on a date.

"How's about dinner and a movie, on me," Billy said as he touched his friend's hand. Rocky smiled at him as he felt the warmth of his friend's nervous hand.

"Sure, sounds great. The movies will be on me, though. I saw there was a movie that just came out with Jessica Alba called _The Eye_," Rocky replied, as he shyly smiled.

The two agreed as they shook hands. Katherine and Tommy watched as the two headed off in different directions. This was an eventful evening that the two wouldn't forget.

Later that evening, Rocky was preparing for his date with Billy as music blared from the speakers from his sound system. He sang into his brush as he blasted the music. As he continued to get ready, the sound of his phone rang as he turned down the music.

"Hello," he answered as he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Billy, ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I am. I'm bringing dinner over. I hope you like what I brought," Billy replied as he looked at the picnic basket.

"Anything sounds good babe."

"Okay, see you then."

The two hung up the phone as Rocky slicked back his hair one last time. He checked his clothes as he perfected every area. Billy was already dressed as he wore a pair of blue jeans with a grey muscle shirt.

Mr. and Mrs. DeSantos left that early evening for their Valentine's Day rendezvous. Noted, Rocky was given the house to himself for that day. His parents were gone and it was a perfect day for him and Billy.

The time was the perfect fit with candles that circulated the living room. The aroma was sweet-smelling as the fragrance filled the air. It was an evening fit for two. An evening Billy and Rocky would remember.

_Ding-dong_

Rocky raced over to the door as he fixed his shirt and hair before he answered the door. Opening the door, the two smiled as they exchanged a longing kiss. Billy dropped the bag of Valentine's Day goodies as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

In a heated spark, the two felt intertwined as one.

They were now more than friends, but something more real.

Their love was more real. It sufficed many obstacles as well as many roads to get to their destination, but it took just one spark.

Who says, you can't ignite a fire between two friends?


End file.
